The invention relates to a cabinet system utilized especially for a wall cabinet, having a frame, which is provided with a rear wall member, built-in brackets and vertical profiles, and with lining parts which, following installation and cabling of electrical appliances and components, can be fixed to the frame.
The cabinet system is intended for use in network technology and cable distribution and must meet a variety of demands, especially with respect to ease of fit and service, accessibility and cable management. Accessibility relates to the installation and servicing of components to be installed and a cable run, which allows complete wiring to take place without threading.
DE 198 11 777 C1 discloses a small cabinet for wall attachment, which comprises a rear wall, top and bottom parts and a cover with a front panel and two side parts. The side parts are received in longitudinal side receptacles of the rear wall and at least one side comprises two portions interconnected by means of a hinge, so that it is possible to laterally swing up an area of the cover. The three-sided cover is fixed with fastening screws to the longitudinal webs of the rear wall side base plate. Supporting and stiffening takes place by means of sealing edges, which are provided on the top and bottom parts.
Prior art wall cabinets are relatively complicated to manufacture due to needed fastening elements in the base plate and cover and due to the hinge in the lateral part of the cover.
A cabinet system for wall cabinets is known from VERO catalogue issue 01/99 where xe2x80x9capw enclosure products IMRAK und Netzwerklxc3x6sungenxe2x80x9d are discussed. The prior art wall cabinet provided with lining parts has a frame with a rear wall, two upper and lower built-in brackets and two front vertical profiles, which surround a reception space for electrical appliances, subassemblies and components. The lining parts which include a top part, a bottom part, two side walls and a door, are removable. In each case, the upper and lower built-in brackets are interconnected by means of a vertically oriented connecting strut and are fixed to the rear wall in the vicinity of the connecting strut using fastening screws. This fastening requires a relatively high dimensional stability of the C-shaped built-in bracket structure and can have an adverse effect on the installation of the wall bracket and on accessibility during the installation of appliances and cabling.
An object of the present invention is to provide a cabinet system, which can be installed by one person, that is easy to fit and customer-friendly, and permits easy accessibility for installation and cabling purposes, while at the same time ensuring high security against any unauthorized opening.
According to the invention, this object is achieved with a cabinet, that has a frame with a rear wall member, built-in brackets, vertical profiles and lining parts which, following installation and cabling of electrical appliances and components, can be fixed to the frame, in that the built-in brackets are constructed for direct fastening to the rear wall. The built-in brackets are initially held, inserted or locked to the rear wall, particularly in the area of reinforcing creases, and are subsequently secured, for example, by using fastening elements.
One fundamental idea of the invention comprises the built-in brackets, can be individually and directly fastened to the rear wall, and which form with the rear wall at least two front vertical profiles, a frame.
According to the invention, the rear wall and built-in brackets are constructed in such a way that each built-in bracket is initially inserted in a complimentary reception opening formed in the rear wall and can be subsequently secured with the aid of a fastening means, particularly a fastening screw. The insertable fastening or push-fitting of the built-in brackets, which can be screw-assembled, can be carried out by one person and is therefore easy to fit and is customer friendly.
Production advantages result from an identical construction of the built-in brackets, which are preferably constructed as U-profiles or sections, that have on a rear fastening area at least one fastening element for insertion in at least one reception opening of the rear wall. The fastening element can, for example, be constructed as a hook or nose, permits insertion or engagement with clamping in place or locking. This ensures a retention of each built-in bracket up to the time of screwing down.
The identical built-in brackets are fastened in such a way that the openings of the U-shaped built-in brackets face one another. The vertical legs of the U-shaped built-in brackets are provided with rows of holes, which serve to receive one fastening means for securing the vertical profiles and/or the lining parts of the wall cabinet.
Advantageously in the rear fastening area, the built-in brackets are provided with more stable, e.g., higher, vertical legs, whereas the front reception area is constructed for receiving the top or bottom part and has a reduced height. This leads to a step-like construction of the built-in brackets, that permits a stable, secure fastening to the rear wall and simultaneously a simple, rapid fastening of the vertical profiles and in particular the top and bottom parts.
Apart from the easy fitting customer-friendly construction, a further advantage of the cabinet system is that the vertical profiles are constructed for 19xe2x80x3, metric and ETSI units and can be fixed to the U-shaped built-in brackets. In the case of a 19xe2x80x3 profile, mounting can take place on the insides of the inner legs of the built-in brackets, whereas a metric vertical profile can be fastened to the inside of the outer leg of the U-shaped built-in brackets. It is fundamentally possible to fasten a further vertical profile to the upper and lower built-in brackets close to the rear wall. It is then possible to fasten draw-out rails, additional depth profiles and components to the front and rear vertical profile.
The rear wall member provided for the insertion of at least four built-in brackets, constructed as a base plate and provided with vertically directed reinforcing creases. The reinforcing creases are formed close to the vertical edge areas and are directed towards the reception space and have, particularly in an upper and a lower area, in each case at least one reception opening for the insertable built-in brackets and a bore for screwing down said brackets.
As a result of the reinforcing creases, which are cross sectionally approximately trapezoidal, not only is the advantageous insertion of the built-in brackets ensured, but there is also high stability of the base plate.
The rear wall is appropriately fastened by screw fastenings and at least four embossings are provided for receiving the screw heads. It is advantageous for the outwardly directed embossings to be aligned and roughly on the same level as the vertical edge areas, so that a stable rear wall mounting exists.
According to the invention and to ensure extremely good accessibility for the mounting of appliances, and passive and active components with full accessibility of the connecting parts, the four built-in brackets are projected at right angles in the forward direction, and rear wall and vertical profiles form the frame of the cabinet system. Cabling is possible without threading and is extremely customer-friendly.
The lining parts can be fitted after the mounting of the appliances and components, and following cabling. It is particularly advantageous that all the lining parts can be very rapidly fitted and fastened by one person and if necessary can be removed at any time.
The lining parts and rear wall of the frame are constructed in such a way, that a tight engagement and retention of the lining parts are ensured. Horizontally and vertically directed webs are formed as virtually right-angled bends directed towards the reception space on the rear wall. The upper and lower horizontal webs of the rear wall simultaneously serve as retention and engagement for the top and bottom parts. The top part and substantially identically constructed bottom part have for this purpose on the rear edge area at least two fastening elements for slipping or sliding onto a specific wall web. The side walls can be fixed in the same way to the rear wall.
The rear edge of the top and bottom parts is also provided with at least one recess for cable strands, which can also run along the wall. It is appropriate to construct the recess in the top and/or bottom parts as a brush recess.
In the front and lateral edge area, the top and bottom parts have multiple bends. The edge areas are constructed as horizontal, inwardly directed, U-shaped profiles. A front edge area is dimensioned in complimentary manner to the front reception area of the built-in brackets and in this way permits a retention action and sliding of the top and bottom parts onto the built-in bracket. The top or bottom parts slide on or are clamped on a rear wall web and a front reception area of the built-in bracket, which can subsequently be secured on the latter by means of fastening screws. This securing action can take place from the inside or the reception space.
It is possible to fasten the side walls following the fitting of the top and bottom parts. Appropriately, the side walls are provided in an upper and lower edge area with a right-angled bend and in a front, vertical edge area with a U-shaped bend. In the area of the rear edges, the side walls engage on the vertical edge areas of the rear wall and with the upper and lower, horizontal edge area on the U-shaped edge area of the top part. A screw-assembly of the side walls can also take place from the reception area.
A front door can also be constructed as a viewing or steel door. In a preferred embodiment, the door is articulated by means of two bolts or pins, which in the fitted state project upwards and downwards and engage in complimentary openings of the top and bottom parts. In a preferred embodiment, the pins are mounted so they can be displaced and secured in oblong holes, which are accessible from the inside of the door. Therefore, it is possible to insert the door with a lower pin e.g., held in the central position in the lower opening as the lower hinge hole and to slide the upper hinge pin, after the arrangement of the door in the installation position, into the upper opening or upper hinge hole and secure same position.
It is advantageous to provide the door, at least on both longitudinal sides, with approximately U-shaped profiles as edge areas. It is possible to place in said U-shaped edge areas the hinge pins on one side and lock on the other side.
The cabinet system, according to the invention, is characterized by low manufacturing cost and extremely-cost effective installation. A wall cabinet can be dispatched in a flat pack and rapidly installed by one person as a result of the function of the individual elements. Apart from the easy accessibility permits complete wiring without any threading of cables. The frame which is stable and variable makes it possible to receive or house different appliances and subassemblies and simultaneously ensure customer-friendly quality service. The lining parts are secured from the inside reveal no fastening from the outside. Thus, the components are protected against any unauthorized openings. Therefore, only after opening the preferably lockable door is it possible to gain access to the fastening means and the lining parts, which can be successively removed.